Bloody Affections
by Abarero
Summary: When Jakotsu comes across the bloodied figure of a certain attractive man, he can't help but delve into the dark side of his ways. But this time something's holding him back. Something, in his heart.


Author's Note: Okay, very random little One-shot here. It started because I always see these demands for Jakotsu to be all "twisted' and whatnot, when yes- he is a sado-masochistic, but deep down, he does have a heart! People can't seem to realize that underneath our dear twisted gay zombie there is indeed a heart that is capable of perhaps loving another person for more than just their bloody body. *le sigh* All right, enough of my ramblings.

The fic starts off a bit mysterious as to who the other man is. It was originally going to be done as parody, but the story turned serious on me. Either way, I like the way it flows and take *no* responsibility for you not liking the pairing. That being said, I also *do NOT* want reviews whining about that. If you don't like the pairing, then stop the second the names are revealed and don't waste either of our time. Thank you.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

~Bloody Affections~

--------------------------------

Jakotsu smirked as he saw the body lying on the ground before him. His long hair splayed out behind him, and just begging to be touched.

With a sadistic smile, Jakotsu gave into that urge, drawing a slight moan from the man beneath him.

"Hush now, you're still bleeding," He said running his fingers through the strands of hair as he straddled the form beneath him.

"Jakotsu…" The voice rasped out, too weak to say anymore.

Practically giggling at his luck, the black-haired man leaned forward and captured those lips, revealing in the way he panicked beneath him at the feeling.

As he tried to scream for help, Jakotsu slipped his tongue in and for a moment the thrashing stopped.

He lay there, motionless… like an animal too stunned to move.

And Jakotsu- he loved that.

Drawing back, Jakotsu smirked at that wide-eyed and scared look etched on the other man's features.

It was just like it always was. After awhile, the struggles stopped and they just froze up. Too terrified to fight back anymore.

Reaching to his side, Jakotsu lifted his blade. There was never enough blood for his sadistic pleasures, so he always had to add more.

Bringing the blade over to the pale cheek before him, he heard the hushed, "No…" as it passed from the other man's lips.

Cold blade against warm flesh, it was the way it should be. The way it always was, Jakotsu reminded himself.

But before he could sink the steel into the skin, his hand faltered and the sword fell to the ground with a clatter.

He couldn't bring himself to do it this time. Couldn't make himself hurt this already injured and scared form.

_Is this…is this what they call…Love?_ He questioned himself, caught off guard by his own uncharacteristic actions.

_I just…I don't want to hurt him anymore. I want to…I don't even want the pleasure of his body… I just want…_

Jakotsu froze as the realization dawned on him.

_I just…want to be with him. Be able to hold him in my arms and kiss away his tears… But…not just tonight… No… I want him…forever_.

Reaching his hand down, he gently caressed the cheek he'd threatened to cut moments before.

"I'm….I'm sorry."

The eyes softened then, as if they could see something aside from a masochistic killer before them.

"It's stupid…." Jakotsu laughed to himself, "I…I don't want to hurt you…like all the others. I want… I want something else from you."

He leaned down then, his hard body pressing against the toned form beneath him, "I just…want you, to love me. Can you do that?"

Not sure if he wanted to provoke Jakotsu's anger, but not able to say that one word that the black-haired killer so desired to hear, he took a deep breath, "I…I don't….don't know…"

Jakotsu's reached down, and pulled at the sash, his yukata falling off his shoulders with ease.

Happily, he watched as his prey's eyes skimmed over his naked form.

"See, here I am- before you… baring my soul to you… so please… at least…let me love you…" Jakotsu said, his voice low and his hands reaching out to once again cradle the other man's chin in his hand.

"I can't…" 

The abrupt answer caused Jakotsu to jerk his hand away.

"Why? Is there…someone else?!" He yelled, his anger building and his hand aching for the grip of Jakotsutou in his hand. In his anger, he yanked his yukata back on and glared back at him.

With a deep gulp, the hushed voice spoke again, "When….when you kissed me. Did…you mean it?"

Blinking, Jakotsu though back over it, still unsure if he was just acting off lust or not.

Daring to reach out to him again, he took his head in his hand, and leaned in. 

This time the kiss was neither harsh nor forceful.

It was tender, deep…and spoke volumes of Jakotsu's love for this man.

And, it was all that he needed to say.

As he drew away, he felt a weak hand reach over and grip his own.

"I can't…because… I've…I've never been with anyone before…not a woman or a man…" He trailed off, seemingly embarrassed by this admission.

Eyes sparkling with hope, Jakotsu squeezed the hand back.

"But…with time…could you…could you learn to love me?"

Lips still damp and even coated with a light smudge of Jakotsu's lipstick, the man nodded as his heartbeat increased.

"I think… I can… I want to forget the past. Forget the pain of it."

"I'll help you," Jakotsu interrupted, his heart racing as well. "Please…."

Weakly straining his other hand up from where it lay limply on his side, he gently tangled it in Jakotsu's hair as he pulled the black-haired man's face down to his own.

"Okay," He whispered; his breath warm against Jakotsu's face. "But…can… can we take this slow, Jakotsu?"

Heart overflowing with joy that his affections had finally been returned, he nodded happily.

"Yes, we can take things slow. Whatever you need, I'll do it for you, Bankotsu."

Sighing, the young Leader looked at his body: bruised and bloody after a long day's battle.

"Well first, I'd like to stop bleeding all over the floor."

Jakotsu laughed nervously, "Sorry about that…but when I saw you in here all bloody and with no one around…"

He sighed, "We're lucky no one was around. Renkotsu doesn't like your strange tastes, and he'd be furious if he knew you'd gone and mixed me up into it."

"Mou…but Aniki! You liked me kissing you!"

Blush staining the braided-man's cheeks, he forced himself to sit up.

"Hey, quiet now or they will hear you! Shit… I'd better go wash all this blood off. It'll send Suikotsu on a rampage otherwise."

Smirking to himself, Jakotsu leaned down and helped the young man stand, "I can take you to a nearby hot spring near the mountain base, Aniki. Would you like that?"

"That sounds…." He paused as he felt the tongue snaking down his cheek, "Nice." He bit out.

"Best blood I've ever tasted," Jakotsu laughed.

Bankotsu shook his head, "After dragging me into your crazy lifestyle, I'd hope so. But no cutting me up just to turn you on."

"Mou…Aniki, you're no fun! And you say I'm evil!"

"My first kiss was from a man straddling me while I was laying on the ground bleeding. If I was some girl I'd be whining about having my first kiss stolen from me."

"But… you are whining, Aniki."

Blanching at realizing that it was indeed true, he sighed, "Why did I have to go and get mixed up with you?"

"Because you love me?" Jakotsu asked hopefully.

Looking over at him and letting a smile creep onto his face, Bankotsu replied, "Yeah, I guess that's why."

~ End ~

---------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
